


Aliens Are Better Than Levithan

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, Superwho, charlie companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blue box crash lands in Charlie Bradbury's bedroom....and it might be the best thing that's happened all day.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Are Better Than Levithan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi People!  
> This is kinda a test run, might write more like an actual series with Charlie as a companion  
> Anyway, hope you like it! :)

* * *

 

 

 

 

A blue box appearing out of thin air, making noises like a blue whale having a heart attack and bringing hurricane Katrina to life is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to Charlie Bradbury.

 

To be honest, this is normal compared to exploding black ink people who want to eat you and take over your identity.

 

A lot less terrifying too.

 

So, all in all, when the blue box of magical natural disaster simulators comes into Charlie's bedroom, it really is the best thing that has happened to her all day.

 

 

 

 

Charlie pushed herself off the floor by her elbows, trampling on sheets of paper blown there along with her. She can't help the massive grin that comes over her face as she ventures towards the strange object.  A thousand different fandom possibilities come to mind at once and words of advice from countless different characters all battle in her head.

 

Hermione makes the biggest impact, as always, and for a moment she stops when her brain reminds her of all the horrors that could be in there, and all the things that could go wrong. But, like Hermione, that just makes her smile wider and she basically runs the rest of the way.

 

She looks up at the old looking wooden thing and hesitantly strokes the painted panels. A feeling she can't quite place fills her as she steps back a bit taking in the sight and realising how weird this really is. A blue box that comes out of nowhere almost destroys her bedroom and causes an almost emotional connection when she touches it.

 

She thinks, that maybe she should call the Winchesters. Something in her knows that is a bad idea though. If Dean and Sam were to find this they'd probably blow it up with dynamite and then bury the wreckage in a salt pit. Also, she just knows she won't be able to let them damage this thing.

 

That decision in mind she grabs the handle and breathes in all the oxygen she can find. Then she pushes the door and nearly falls inside, letting the door swing close behind her. The sight before her makes her want to either scream or squeal.

 

But for now, she just smirks....a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's not until a man is literally falls from the ceiling that she notices she's not alone.

 

The very skinny man quickly jumps up of the floor, looking at her with as confused an expression as she imagines she is looking at him with.

 

"What?" The man shouts in an English accent, looking far more startled than a man who fell from the ceiling and is in a magical box should look, Charlie thinks.

 

He runs at her, long legs moving fast so he is in front of her in seconds.

 

"What?!"

 

She can see his features clearly now, brown hair sticking up like he just got attacked by the winds of Hell instead of her. His face matches his thin body, and freckles are dotted round his face. Charlie has to look up in order to see his warm brown eyes, but she can tell he isn't as tall as Dean. His brown pinstriped suit is dusty from whatever the hell he was doing on the ceiling.

 

She is so busy taking in his form, that she doesn't notice him take out the sliver pen thing until it starts whistling at her and a blue light is shining in her eye.

 

"Hey!" She swipes the glowy thing away from her as he puts black rimmed glasses on, chewing his bottom lip in thought.

 

"No, definitely human. But how? No species could even survive in the Medusa Cascade let alone-"

 

"Hold up!" Charlie puts her hands up, making the pinstriped dude pay attention to her again.

 

"The Medusa what? And how did you even get here? Is this some kinda new vengeful ghost haunting, transporting random objects everywhere? Wait, are you a Leviathan? Please tell me you're not-"

 

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait a minute."

 

The dude removes his glasses, now holding his hands up too.

 

"I'm not a ghost or a...Leviathan

 I just broke down in space and I have no idea how you're even here because-"

 

"You're not in space." Charlie interrupted.

 

"What?" Thin guy frowned, looking once again confused, and Charlie guessed it was an expression he wore most of the time.

 

"You're not in space. You're in my bedroom."

 

A moment passed as the two looked at each other.

 

"No....no no no. I am in space, it says so on my..." He suddenly pushed passed her, opening the door and running out.

 

 

Charlie follows quickly, and finds the dude standing in her room, looking round like he'd just landed on the moon.

 

"What!? No...I was in space it said so." He walked back to the box, ignoring Charlie at the door and running a hand down the outside of it.

 

"What's wrong with you? Why'd you end up in this-"

 

"It's only messy 'cause you blew it to pieces." Charlie stopped him before he could comment on his current location

 

The dude turns from the box, walking so he is in front of her again.

 

He looks at her, into her eyes with a searching glint that makes Charlie nervous.

 

"....who are you?"

 

"Err..." She was trying to form words, but was finding it difficult with the examining look he was giving her "M-my name's Charlie. Charlie Bradbury...and you just landed in my bedroom, caused a tropical storm, fell from the ceiling and then just didn't make any sense at all for all the time you've been talking so I think you owe me an explanation."

 

She was trying to sound forceful, but she still wasn't convinced he wasn't a Leviathan.

 

He breaths in a massive breath, resulting in Charlie gasping as he takes in most of the air in the space between them.

 

"Right. I suppose then...well." It was obvious he was talking to himself.

 

"I'm The Doctor. I’m an alien, a Time Lord from another planet.” He points at the wooden box with something akin to pride in his face. “That thing is my TARDIS, my time machine where I travel across time and space.” He starts to smirk at bit, before going deadly serious. “I crashed in the middle of nowhere, basically an empty space in the middle of a cascade. The Medusa Cascade.”

 

He doesn’t even pause to let Charlie take it all in, before he rushes to the door of his apparent time machine and runs inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now, Charlie lives a…interesting life to say the least. She’d dealt with a lot of stuff, most of which she was still running away from. She had been beaten, threatened, had her life in danger, had to flirt with a man or all things and had nearly been eaten.

 

All in the same day actually.

 

The strange and dangerous were no strangers to her, but still. An alien from outer space who had crashed and ended up in her bedroom?

 

That might have been a step too far, even for her.

 

But she would be dammed if she missed this.

 

She follows, the Time Lord was it? Into his TARDIS and then steps out again very quickly. And then walked around it…again…and again…and again.

 

She hadn’t noticed first time. How the hell had she not noticed? This thing was bigger. Bigger on the-

 

“Inside yeah! You’ll get used to it!”

 

The man, no alien, shouts from inside, like he knows what she is thinking. Which he quite possibly does.

 

With that thought, she goes inside again, rather more slowly than last time.

 

The Doctor is running about what are probably the main controls, muttering about things she’d doesn’t understand, which Charlie finds very annoying.

 

She hates not knowing something.

 

The Doctor then stops, looks at her, and smiles the biggest smile she had ever seen.

 

“Right. I need your help. Whatever happened, it’s connected to you somehow…so.”

 

He gets closer, and for the first time, Charlie can see he is an alien just by looking into his eyes.

 

“So, alien, outer space, time machine….you wanna come?” He raises one eyebrow and waits.

 

She does, she really really does. But everything is screaming at her that this is too weird. Too make believe, and too awesome to be real. It’s got to be a trap and it’s got to end horribly.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

They both smile and Charlie watches as The Doctor pulls a lever and the whole thing starts shaking around like an earthquake.

 

 

She knows, somewhere inside her, that this is just running away again.

 

Though if it involves aliens, space and time travel, then why the hell not?

 

Aliens are better than Leviathan after all.

 


End file.
